


Impulse Control

by WinglessCrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Impulse Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: five times yuuri and viktor act as each other's impulse control + one time they don't





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of warm-up drabbles I did. Some of them were posted to tumblr, and some of them are just in this collection.

**I.**

“The most sugar filled drink, please,” Yuuri orders at the counter, “Oh, and make it a large.”

 

The barista looks slightly confused by the order, and Yuuri wonders if he should repeat it.

 

“He’s kidding,” Viktor smiles, and gains a nervous smile from the barista. Yuuri ignores him and places the order again.

 

“I’m not. Can you top it with whipped cream and cocoa powder?”

 

“We’ll take two green teas,” Viktor says before the barista gets a chance to write anything down, “and no sugar,” he adds and fishes out his wallet from his pocket, the barista still looking between them, not knowing if she should place the sugar order. Yuuri thinks she should. “I’m paying,” Viktor says and the barista signs them up for green tea.

 

“I want sugar,” Yuuri pouts as they wait for their drinks, “I don’t like you anymore.”

 

Viktor isn’t fazed by the statement at all: “Win the competition and I’ll let you order whatever you were trying to. Even though I doubt it will taste that nice.”

 

“You are a horrible fiancé,” Yuuri retorts and Viktor smiles devilishly back at him.

 

“But an excellent coach who will not have his skaters high on sugar four hours before a competition.”

 

“My point still stands,” Yuuri says as they get their teas, “I’ll win and then I won’t let you taste my superior sugar drink.”

 

Viktor chuckles: “If you win, you deserve it. If you lose, well, maybe I’ll drink it.”

 

Yuuri gasps dramatically: “You’re a traitor and I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

* * *

**II.**

“You know I can pay for this right?” Viktor says and adds another book to the impossibly large pile that already constitutes half of the (admittedly small) bookstore.

 

“Money is not the issue”, Yuuri says monotonously, blankly staring at the mountain in front of him (Yuuri is literally only a head taller than this pile), “How will you get this home?”

 

“We only live like…” Viktor seems to do some math in his head, but Yuuri knows he’s only doing it for the drama, “five minutes away.”

 

“And yet it would take you several hours going back and forth with all of this.” Yuuri sighs, and adds under his breath: “You might as well buy the bookstore.”

 

“Actually-” Viktor begins but Yuuri quickly cuts him off, before he can begin another ridiculous quest.

 

“No. Forget I said that.”

 

“Well,” Viktor tries to reason, “Between the two of us, we could at least take twenty.”

 

“And where will you put them?”

 

“On the bookshelf,” He says so innocently and Yuuri feels an incoming headache.

 

“The one that has no space or the one you haven’t bought yet? Admit it, Viktor, you can’t have all of it. And since I don’t believe we have space for it, I won’t help you carry it. We came here because you wanted one book. One. This is ridiculous even for you.”

 

“I can’t just pick ten!” Viktor stubbornly fights back. However, between the two of them, Yuuri is the stubborn one.

 

“Then just buy the one you came for.”

 

“No, wait,” Viktor says frantically and starts going through the books one by one, “This… and this… or maybe these… but this is a set…”

 

Yuuri still doesn’t know where Viktor plans to put all of these books.

* * *

**III.**

“And how will you stop me?” Yuuri challenges, looking at Viktor through the small opening in the duvet he is wrapped in,

 

“I’ll steal the blanket,” Viktor declares, and Yuuri rolls himself in a little tighter.

 

“I’m stronger than you. You’ll never win.” Of that Yuuri is certain, but Viktor still tries his luck as he pulls at the duvet to no vain. He could probably manage to push Yuuri to the floor, but his inability to do it is probably more a weakness of his heart than anything else. Eventually, Viktor is forced to admit defeat.

 

“I’m not leaving this room without you,” Viktor tries to persuade (very poorly) again.

 

“There’s room for two in here,” Yuuri counters skillfully, and sees the tempted glint in Viktor’s eyes as he considers the pros and cons of just spending the day cuddling in bed. He doesn’t give in to it though.

 

“Yuuri~” He whines again, “You have practice.”

 

“I had practice yesterday.”

 

“Fine!” Viktor sulks and leaves the room, which Yuuri interprets as him giving up, and he allows himself to go back to sleep.

 

Not two minutes later is Viktor back, and Yuuri is awake again, clutching the duvet so Viktor can’t take it when his guard is down. However, Yuuri should have anticipated Viktor bringing his secret weapon: Makkachin.

 

Makkachin jumps enthusiastically onto the bed and begins licking Yuuri’s face, which results in Yuuri laughing and giggling like crazy. 

 

“Makkachin really wants to spend time with you,” Viktor says innocently, and Yuuri untangles his arms from the blanket to pet the soft poodle.

 

“I’ll get up just for you, my cute little Makka,” Yuuri coos, and makes Makkachin even happier, while Viktor smiles smugly at the foot of the bed.

 

“Too easy.”

* * *

**IV.**

“I could make it look like an accident,” Viktor argues and Yuuri shakes his head.

 

“No you couldn’t. Your evil aura would give you away instantly. Now put down the wine.”

 

“I’ll just casually bump into him. It’d be so easy,” Viktor eyes the potential target again, and Yuuri takes the glass of red wine out of his hand. It’s both to prevent Viktor from dousing the poor guy in wine and ruin his perfectly white suit, but also because a drunk Viktor will be even more likely to commit the crime.

 

“All he did was ask me out. That’s not a crime.”

 

“You’re not single,” Viktor pouts, and Yuuri shakes his head again.

 

“No, and when I told him that, he apologized and backed off. You are being unreasonable.”

 

“I’ll just spill a couple of drops on him,” Viktor tries to compromise, and Yuuri downs the red of the wine - it’s the only way to make sure Viktor won’t get to it - and throws the glass in the trash. Perhaps even he is more drunk than previously thought.

 

“You know what,” Yuuri says, feeling the effects of the wine already, “Let’s just leave.”

 

“Okay, but on the way out-”

 

“No,” Yuuri says sternly and takes his hand, making sure Viktor can’t do anything as they leave the party that was pretty dull to begin with.

* * *

**V.**

“I mean, what’s really stopping me from doing six quads and two triple axels? Nothing, right? Let me do it.”

 

“Okay, Yuuri, time to sleep,” It’s past midnight, the lights are off in their bedroom and Makkachin is sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed.

 

“No, listen to me.”

 

“I don’t even think you are listening to you. Goodnight,” Viktor tries again. He sounds sleepy, but Yuuri doesn’t really care. He has a whole plan thought out and Viktor needs to listen.

 

“So, I do the lutz at the top of my program, and then the sal. I already did two quad toes last season, so that’s not too hard, and my flip gets better everyday, might as well add one,” Yuuri rambles on, and thinks about how cool it would be to not have a single ordinary triple outside of combinations. 

 

“And how many times have you successfully landed four quads in the free skate?” Viktor questions sleepily.

 

“Two out of three times.”

 

“And so you think you can just add another two? The program I gave you is already unbeatable if you just skate it cleanly. It’s not like you have love pcs.”

 

“But I want to be someone who can do it all. Artistry, performance, quads-” Viktor interrupts him before he can list every single skill he already possesses. 

 

“If you land the lutz this season, you will literally be apart of only three people to have landed four different quads. You already have all of it.”

 

“But no one has done six quads before.”

 

“No has done five either. Why aren’t you starting there? At least that’s something I’d be open to discuss, but you are suggesting getting rid of the triple loop altogether.”

 

“It’s not exactly my best jump.” Yuuri shrugs, and he feels as Viktor sighs with his entire body.

 

“So you’re just going to abandon it?”

 

“Exhibitions exist. I can do it there.”

 

“Go to sleep, Yuuri,” Viktor tries again, and Yuuri decides to let Viktor sleep.

 

“Will you consider it?”

 

“I hope we both forget that this conversation ever happened.”

 

They did.

* * *

**+I.**

After the world championship, there is really nothing stopping them from going wild. Not even each other.

 

“Ah~ I can’t choose,” Viktor says, more delighted than frustrated, “Let’s just order all the starters.”

 

“We can share mains too!” Yuuri supplies as he reads over the menu, and is practically drooling over the options. It takes him a minute to realize he has been naming all the dishes he wants to eat out loud, while the waiter had been frantically taking notes, while Viktor had done nothing to stop him.

 

“Are you sure about this,” the waiter asks carefully, when the two of them have easily ordered enough food for a perty of ten.

 

“We’re athletes,” Viktor explains, “We can eat a lot.” He looks determined as he says it, and so Yuuri tries to mimic that determined expression. It probably comes out more like a pout than anything. 

 

“Of course,” the waiter says, “Your starters will be right up.” And then he quickly runs off.

 

About three hours later, they are still in the restaurant, filled to the brim with delicious food, and somehow thinking about dessert.

 

“We can just take it back to the hotel,” Viktor argues, “They do take-away, right?”

 

“They should,” Yuuri says in a half-euphoria, feeling like he has gained at least ten kilos since they began eating, “It’s too good.” He has no regrets.

 

“Do you do take-away?” Viktor hurriedly asks a nearby waiter, and she nods frantically at the couple who have eaten at least half of their menu in one sitting, “Can we have a dessert menu, please?”

 

Their bill is absolutely ridiculous, but Yuuri just won worlds and his prize money is more than enough to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @winglesscrows


End file.
